Level of (Dis)Association
by Yourfellowwriter
Summary: Between Heroes and the one's they save, there should be a level of disassociation. Honestly, it's no surprise he cannot fathom that, especially not when she'd slipped through his fingers the first time. He'd keep Eri safe for the rest of his life and beyond. There were plenty of people to help too! The girls that had stumbled in to his sworn promise. A simple promise. We are here!
1. Meet Your Family, Eri

**Level of (Dis)Association**

 _"When my hope is lost and my strength is gone, I run to you and you alone!"_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya wasn't the sort to shy away from trouble anymore, if anything he ran head first into it every time it reared it's ugly head. Whether it was to rescue Bakugou, Uraraka or even tiny Eri whom he'd only just met. So, really, he'd rush to help anyone that needed it, and so long as he knew about it.

He was kindhearted and smart, but as terrible as it made him feel he knew he couldn't save those he didn't know needed help.

He was still a student, he didn't get calls to action like the pros did.

Still, he got lucky again and rescued that adorable, terrified young girl and the sense of accomplishment he felt was giddying.

She refused to sleep or eat without him around at the moment though, so he'd once again had to skip his lunch break to go to the hospital to make fully sure she ate every scrap on her plate. He didn't mind much, Mirio was often there too and the radiant smile on Eri's face every time he got through the door made it worth the trouble. The Hospital always had an extra tray of food waiting for him too, neatly set beside Eri's own. His heart almost burst with affection when he turned up late once to see the young girl, only to find her waiting for him before she started eating.

The Doctors and Nurses loved her, she was skittish and shy but was polite to all of them. She liked Mirio a close second to him but the upperclassman was just a bit too loud for her tastes.

Oddly enough Mina Ashido had also bonded pretty well with the girl, having followed him once to get the latest gossip about the internships, apparently most of the class had secretly taken bets on who'd get into the most trouble. Landslide victory on him or so she said. Turns out, Ashido's horns had fascinated little Eri, having never seen anyone else with any before. She'd be in for quite the surprise once she's released back into public life.

If they can't find her birth family, he'd offered to see if his mum was willing to adopt. He didn't think he could let her out of his sight anymore anyway, at least not for more than his average school day.

Eri was a fragile girl at the moment, his mother would be the perfect saviour. Provided of course, they made sure no one was going to be coming after the girl. That was the last thing his Eri or his mother needed.

"Goodnight Eri" he whispered patting her shoulder gently and wrapping her up in the soft Blanket he'd begged Yaoyorozu to fashion, little white unicorns dotting the solid pink wool it was made of.

It had taken a good hour to convince her, and a further day for the girl to learn how to get her Quirk to create it and despite offering money as compensation all he'd actually had to do was tell her why he needed it. So he had, a scared little girl he'd helped rescue on his Internship could do with something cute and soft to cuddle with at night. Turns out, she wanted a favour in return as well, to meet the girl as soon as she was allowed. That wait had been only a few days, in fact it was the day after Ashido had followed him

He'd found endless amusement watching the stoic girl, who he often forgot was no older than him, fidgeting and nervous trying to interact with Eri. She was so out of her depth with young children he'd almost let out a sound he'd never made before, a coo.

He did find it odd that Kirishima and Uraraka had only dropped by to visit once. That said, they were better at the whole appropriate detachment from your rescuee thing.

Kind and capable as they were, getting too attached to someone you saved isn't the best idea.

Still, he failed Eri the first time, him and Mirio both, and they were more than determined to not fail again. So they both spent inordinate amounts of time visiting, usually together but he'd visit alone more often. It was pure chance really, but because he was the first one to get to her and carry her to safety, away from that drab hellhole, she had formed a powerful bond to him above others. All Might had praised him, but Sir Nighteye had been characteristically critical.

"Too big a heart will only lead to too painful a life" had been his words. He understood the meaning of course, but if there was anything he could find room for it was that terrified, lonely girl. After all, All Might made room for him in his heart, so he could surely find an equal amount in his own for little Eri.

He'd never, ever, thought he'd kill for anything before till he saw unbridled hope and tumultuous tears on that one tiny existence. He'd heard countless heroes mention how her Quirk would be amazingly useful to them, not quite treating her like an object but also not quite a person and he'd felt a snarl form in his throat. He'd wanted to scream at them, tell them that her quirk was her own and he wouldn't dare let them force her to use it for anything other than her own wishes. He'd kept his head though, he knew they wouldn't actually do anything like that.

By the time he got back to the dorm it was nearing midnight, thankfully it was the weekend tomorrow so he wasn't to stressed about class. There was a light on in the common room and he only hoped it wasn't Bakugou. He was happy right now, and he didn't wish to deal with the boys still explosive nature. So when the lift doors opened he was pleasantly surprised to see Ashido and Yaoyorozu sat waiting.

He gave a lazy wave in greeting, his smile still in place from his time with Eri. They waved him over hurriedly and he listened just as so.

"How is she?" Were the first words from Ashido with Momo following with a quiet "Well, I hope?"

He smiled wider and told them about everything they'd done and they listened raptly. It still surprised them how quickly he'd come to adore that young girl like his own charge, his own baby sister.

"They say she can go out for a few hours tomorrow. I'm gunna take her for a proper meal, maybe to an arcade or a movie, I hear there's a new bunch of really popular kids films she might like... or maybe..."

He started mumbling again and they shook their heads in amusement.

Yaoyorozu broke him from his strange habit easily enough.

"You're so good with her. I've never heard you this confident about anything before"

He paused and stuttered and blushed in some form frenzied realisation

"I-I am? I d-didn't k-know!"

They laughed quietly and his face flushed more, the sudden realisation that he was talking to two girls, alone, who weren't Uraraka who he'd somewhat gotten used to, forcing heat to his cheeks.

He sputtered out more nonsensical sounds before sighing in defeat.

"It's a good look for you Midoriya" Ashido declared easily "no wonder that girl admires you so much!"

Momo agreed instantly "It's true, Eri couldn't stop asking about you when I visited her yesterday. You've made quite the mark on everyone you've met, to be sure"

He suddenly felt out of the loop because before he could open his mouth to stutter a denial, that he'd done nothing worth admiring, Ashido had cut him off.

"Exactly! I mean first Uraraka and Iida, then Tsu and the Perv, Tokoyami and that Mei girl, Todoroki after that! He's just got a talent for digging into a persons heart... he's like a worm!"

He really didn't like that enthusiastic comparison.

"I'm still here" was his weak complaint but neither listened.

"Indeed, he gave up his appointment as Class Rep to Iida too. At first I thought he was simply too weak willed, but that wasn't the case. He recognised a weakness of his own and for the benefit of the class chose someone more suited. That said, I was a little frustrated that he didn't simply promote me..."

Again a useless "I-I-I, y-you see..." utterance from him was promptly glossed over.

"Oh! I just remembered, the other day he fell asleep in the chair and she kept playing with his hand, y'know the mangled one? It was the most adorable thing! She told me she didn't understand how such a damaged hand had held her that gently! Aww, our boy's first fan!"

He blushed deeply again, he hadn't known that. She did seem to enjoy holding his and Mirios hands when she could though, and she'd gotten quickly addicted to hugs from all her regular visitors but he didn't understand why he was singled out.

"Indeed, though it isn't surprising, she really looks up to both him and Togata. She looks so lost when neither are there..."

It was the call of "I AM HERE!" from his mobile that interrupted them all.

* * *

Eri, soundly unaware of those talking about her, tossed and turned in the night. Reaching out helplessly for something that wasn't there, something that she so desperately needed to at least pretend her dreams didn't bother her. She scratched at her sheets, her fingertips only finding coarse sheets she didn't recognise. Her rest became more unruly with her bodies realisation that the Soft Thing was gone, the warm Soft Thing that the wonderful older boy gave her. The one that smelled fresh, smelled like kindness and unadulterated caring, the thing that reminded her of the disfigured hand that held her gently. Without the Soft Thing, she woke with a bitten off shout and desperately searched for that disfigured hand.

"Izuku?" she called out frantically "Izuku!?" The dark was more oppressive than she was used to without that boys hand. Before, the dark had been something she'd just simply gotten used to. It was always there so it wasn't a bother, except for when the man with the creepy smile or the black mask came in. This dark was different to the usual empty one, it pushed down on her, made breathing hard and she clutched the sheets pooling at her waist to just below her eyes. Without that boy, it had gone from empty nothingness to the most terrifying thing she could think of. What if the boy was a dream? What if the Loud One was a dream? She called out once more again, much weaker than the last. If that boy didn't answer her, maybe the other would.

"Mirio?"

He voice was tiny, quiet and full of fear but that doubled when even the Loud One didn't answer her pleas. Her thoughts rang desperate to the Pink One and the Tall One, but she couldn't remember their names. They were kind to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to remember people other than that boy and the Loud One. As her head sunk under her protective cover, a loud continuous beep rang through the room. She huddled even tighter into a ball, still calling out for the two who saved her. She couldn't bare this to be a dream, she couldn't! So, she screamed loud above the continuing beep, above her fears.

"IZUKU!? MIRIO!? IZUKU PLEASE!"

She only thrashed harder when people rushed into the room and attempted to hold her down. They didn't seem to care at all about her screaming or the tears creating a waterfall down her cheeks.

* * *

He burst through the door without prompt, Mirio on his heels. The boy had phased through every wall he'd needed to, the only thing covering his modesty was a towel Izuku grabbed the moment he noticed his naked upper-classman. They both got the call and wasted no time. Yaoyorozu and Ashido were probably still trying to explain to the Guards and Receptionist just why he'd blasted past in Full Cowl and Mirio's friends were likely on their way too.

Neither of them cared, the message had been simple. "Get to Eri! Now!".

Recovery Girl had send them both the same message, and neither had spent more than a second explaining. As far as Izuku was concerned "It's Eri!" had been all his classmates had needed to sprint behind, by about a half mile at least.

The moment they entered the room and saw two doctors and two nurses trying to keep Eri from hurting herself in her panicked movements, the two leapt towards them. They quickly, but gingerly, removed the workers and grabbed Eri tight in their arms. The girl started once more, but Mirio grabbed her hand and Izuku cradled the back of her head, both of them whispering the words of their hero.

"I am here"

To anyone but them, it would've been amusing how quickly the girl went from a struggling mess to grabbing on for dear life. The tears hadn't stopped, in fact them and the sobs had probably worsened, but the girl at least seemed calmer. It had taken the nurses and doctors a few days to realise, though they had decades of experience with caring for young children, both physically and emotionally, the bond this particular young girl had with these two young men was probably the only thing she cared about. To hear of the torture the girl likely underwent, her body constantly destroyed and reconstructed, kept in the dark and on her own for her whole life, neglected and unloved... The two boys currently almost crushing her in an embrace made only of their desire to protect her for so long as they live, she probably didn't realise till then how much she craved such attention. It was likely that when she learned what an angel was, she would attribute those two boys to be exactly that. Guardian Angels that existed solely for her, angels that saw her plight that day and chose to dedicate their existence to her protection.

The head surgeon of the hospital, who'd jumped in to help when he heard the commotion on his way to get changed, didn't believe in such things. That said, quite honestly, the lengths those two boys had gone to, and seemingly will go to, to keep her safe astounded him. He wondered, just for a moment, if perhaps they really were angels. He shook his head, in the end not caring. There were no angels, but to that tiny girl, perhaps there were and they were currently whispering calming words into her ears.

* * *

Ashido and Yaoyorozu finally caught up, almost fighting each other to get through the door in their haste before they caught the scene and stopped. The view was beautiful to them, heartwarming and majestic. A crumbling fragile child, clinging on to her own personal heroes. They'd known Mirio for a short time, but both were sure he'd be an excellent pro, they had both thought the same of Midoriya, but to see them both now, as they comforted a scared and distressed child. It reminded them of the fact that "Hero" wasn't always a profession. There was a time when "Hero" meant something so much more than that, and it warmed them to witness that original meaning in full view.

To be a Pro-Hero is to be paid to save people. That is an undisputed fact, it doesn't matter the true motivation, that is what a Pro-Hero is.

To see these two young men going out of their way for this girl? Someone they'd saved but had no commitment to comforting, it was truly beautiful. Neither had to come here, not really, their "job" was done when they rescued her, but both ran at full power the moment they heard something was amiss. True heroes, the both of them.

They felt tears spring behind their eyes as they both rushed to Midoriya's side to comfort that tiny child. The girls crying picked up again, no longer sobbing but wails. They made no move to let go, they weren't the tears of someone scared anymore, they were those of someone so needing of love they almost couldn't bear this influx. Such emotions hurt, they burn and sear into people, but not in a way that you would ever seek to escape them. Eri only buried her head closer to the twin chests either side of her cheeks, her hands leaving Togata's and scrambling for holds with Ashido and Yaoyorozu. Those hands were snatched up eagerly, and gripped so firmly that the little girl could understand the meaning without the actual knowledge to understand.

No one was letting go, ever.

It sunk in at that very moment, despite having very little interaction with Midoriya, with Izuku, that they wouldn't ever let him and Togata be the sole protectors of this child. This girl was in desperate need of love, and they had plenty to spare, plenty to willingly give.

"We're coming" was what Momo whispered into Izuku's hair, where it had found itself because of the group hug "When you take her tomorrow, we're coming"

Mina nodded vigorously against the boy's chest, where she'd ended up when she shoved her face into Eri's stomach. Mirio withdrew slightly, to look into his friend's eyes.

"Let's make it the best day of her life!"

Izuku had never liked how easily he cried, but right now, hearing all these words... The tears that flowed into Eri's hair were the most welcome, he cherished every single drop. His hand hadn't quite caught her the first time, but now? Now four hands were grabbing onto this girl so tightly she'd never have to worry again. He didn't know what to say, not to them, but to her? That girl in their arms who was slowly slipping back off to sleep? Well, that was the simplest thing he could imagine.

"Don't you worry Eri... _We_ are here!"

 _'And maybe perhaps'_ he thought with a smile ' _we'll actually come through the door like normal people next time'_

* * *

 **Annoyingly, i've yet again come up with _another_ story idea. So, here's another starte story that will likely get bogged down with my inability to actually focus! **

**A couple of points to be aware of;**

 **Names - You'll notice how when I use characters names, it switches from first to second name fairly often. Mostly it's to show familiarity, it changes depending on who the perspective focuses on (i'm also aware that the perspective is every changing and sometimes pretty damn unclear).**

 **Eri's Quirk - It's mentioned, and we know from the Manga what her blood is made to do. In this story, her Quirk is similar to her father's (and from the whole Quirk Marriage thing we know that they are usually genetically transferred). His quirk is to dismantle and repair, like Todoroki's Half Hot-Half Cold when you think about it, so something like that exists in Eri she likely has a similar power. Then we remember Quirk Marriages and we have to question, what could the mothers be? I don't address that, but (Fanfiction story spoilers) Eri's Quirk in this is that she can - Completely mitigate and Damage Quirks but _also_ make them stronger and more powerful... Hence my relation to the Half Hot- Half Cold. Two opposites existing in one body. **

**Half white hair, half red. A horn on one side, but none on the other... Ya get me?**

 **Momo and Mina - Honestly, of the group, they've always struck me as the two that would be best with kids. Mina's got the attitude and Momo (who i'm pretty sure if voiced by the same person as Erza... They certainly sound like it anyway) strikes me as someone who'd be like Erza with kids. I mean, if you've watched and/or read Fairy Tail you've notice Erza is fantastic with Wendy (in this story it's a Momo is fantastic with Eri thing).**

 **The lack of Kacchan - There _is_ a reason for that. I honestly doubt i'll continue this, so I'll spoil it. Bakugou specifically asked him not to call him that anymore, and Izuku listened. There's more to that scene, obviously, but I figured you'd want reasons! **

**The blanket/Soft Thing - Eri reminded me of a unicorn, so I figured "Hey, that's an idea! If Izuku was gunna make Momo create a blanket, why not have the thing she makes him think of imprinted on it?"**

 **Any questions? Good, now, go die!**

 **Kindest regards,**

 **Yourfellowwriter.**


	2. Eri (Origin)

**Level of (Dis)Association**

Chapter 2 - Eri (Origin)

 _"I've been running now so long, I'm scared, I've forgotten how to stand"_

* * *

It had started on this very spot, truly started anyway. Izuku Midoriya's dream to be a hero formed when he was a child, but it didn't start till he was brought to this very spot to train. He'd not dwelled much on it, but before that moment he'd never actually broken free of the mentality that he would _not_ someday be a hero as he had wished back then. A weak bodied boy who spoke lofty ideals but never put them into practice. Sure he had above average stamina and he had unknowingly developed a decent pain threshold from the constant bullying, but he'd never seriously put any effort into training his body. Thinking back now, in this moment of solitude while waiting for his companions to arrive, it filled him with shame.

He was expected to carry the embodiment of peace and justice upon his back, and yet that very weight he'd been handed had been given to a boy who could barely lift his school bags.

This very spot though, this beach that had once been an illegal dumping ground for lazy people to shove their trash and foist blame onto ocean currents, he'd truly started to work towards obtaining his dream here. It was here he'd finally cast aside his old mentally, the one that he subconsciously held tight that he could never be a hero like All-Might, and took his first unsteady steps. Hours upon hours of sifting through trash, pushing himself further and further each day, collapsing once or twice (or several times) but refusing to stay down. Yes, this spot that signified the beginning of his new life, this once disgusting beach that now shone in the rising sun of a Saturday morning, this is where Eri's new life would begin too.

Izuku Midoriya spent the hour until Eri arrived with Momo and Mina, the girls having all but demanded that he and Mirio use their first names if they were going to help support little Eri, cleaning up the small bits of refuse that had washed ashore. He wouldn't allow even a single speck of rubbish to hinder this wonderful view. He didn't mind that he'd been sent off to prepare for their arrival, and Mirio was ecstatic about being in charge of food (Izuku had a feeling the elder boy would empty his bank account if he could just so Eri had top quality meals and sweets for this day out). They'd both been somewhat reluctant at first, Eri hadn't wanted either of them to leave her side after the night she'd had, but the girls wanted to get a little closer to Eri themselves and neither he or his upperclassmen could really argue against people trying to form more connections with their charge.

He smiled slightly as the memory of early that morning came back. They'd all ended up staying the night in Eri's hospital room, even though it was against hospital rules and the tiny girl was supposed to be in form of quarantine. The Doctors and Nurses had been unable to withstand Eri's requests to let them stay so they'd dragged in a few chairs and a sofa from one of the Staff Rooms for them to sleep on. Eri had woken first and, after waking him and Mirio, had proceeded to wake Mina by poking at her cheek in that adorable curiosity that only children could have. After the energetic girl had woken up, both set to work on Momo. Izuku had immediately decided that a half awake Momo Yaoyorozu was something he'd like to see again if only for the fact she was so far removed from her usual elegance that he'd struggled to hold back giggles.

He sighed and collapsed backwards onto the glistening white sand, a hand reaching up towards the clear blue sky. He felt as if he was reaching towards a bright future, and as he slowly closed his hand he could almost imagine all the previous wielders of One For All doing the same. All of them reaching out to grasp that same future where a single girl was able to smile brightly. He'd been certain of his decision the very moment that girl had leapt out from that alleyway and clutched at him, but that image that found its way into his mind built an iron fortress around that decision. He felt like the very essence of One For All was behind him.

"IZUKU! IZUKU LOOK!"

He turned his head to the side, catching sight of the barely two foot tall child running towards him with a too large white Sun Hat on her head, with matching white dress and sandals. He smiled widely, got to his knees and held his arms wide ready for the embrace that was coming. He saw Momo and Mina a few hundred feet away in their usual prefered casual wear. He could hear his pink-skinned friend laughing, but was swiftly distracted when Eri finally reached him and slammed against his chest. She was speaking too fast for him to understand even a single word, wriggling in his grip so to find the perfect way to purchase herself upon one of his knees. Short arms grasping at the fabric of his shirt, because they weren't nearly long enough to wrap around his chest.

He laughed aloud but managed to speak through those laughs.

"You look cute there Eri! Did the girls help you pick them out?"

The tiny blonde nodded vigorously as she began recounting how Mina had taken her clothes shopping while Momo had gone to fetch the Sun-Cream. The way she could hardly keep still from her excitement, the way she glanced around in awe even as she told her story, the way she smiled. Izuku Midoriya came to the conclusion that even if his hero career ending right this second, he'd be happy because this girl in his arms had been saved. She'd been saved and the smile she wore now was beautiful and so very, very amazing.

It only reaffirmed his decision to tell them the story behind this beach, the meaning it held and why he'd chosen this very spot for Eri's first jaunt into a free life that was all her own. Edited, of course, so as to not reveal his connection to All Might and his Quirk. He'd reveal to them, these people who sought to protect what he was trying to protect, the smile of a small child, how he'd began. How the hero Deku become someone that _can_ protect. His very own Origin.

* * *

Mina Ashido couldn't keep the grin off her face the entire day. Though they could be exhausting, even to her high energy levels, children had a habit of making even the grumpiest of people smile. Well, unless they didn't like kids, which was fair enough because there are some that are absolute brats, but that was beside the point. Eri's enthusiasm towards everything from sand castles to rock-pooling, even to the experience of having to wear Sun-Cream, had put the pink-skinned girl into a blissfully relaxed state. All kinds of motherly and sisterly feelings had shot through her all day, to the point of getting inordinately angry at a gull that that swooped down and stolen food from Eri's paper plate. She'd shouted and threatened that bird with her strongest Acid attack all while Eri giggled and laughed as the bird ducked and dived in the distance.

Not a single beach activity had been left out, each one they had all participated in whole-heartedly. Even Momo, who was generally a bit more reserved, lost herself completely to Eri's infectious joy. Mina glanced to her right, taking in the small but pleased smile of Izuku as he reclined on the sand. Smiling softly as Momo and Mirio played Keep Away with an almost exhausted but still playful child. She'd had a lot of respect for her classmate for a long time and his accidentally troublemaking personality was amusing. Seriously, he was possibly the gentlest and most soft-spoken guy she knew but he always seemed to be causing trouble somehow. What she'd previously respected about him though, was different to what she did now.

Before she'd respected his drive and determination, his pain threshold and the sheer bullheadedness it took to challenge Stain and _win._ Yeah, no one was really supposed to know about that but Jirou had overhead Iida and Todoroki discussing it with Izuku and then all the girls pretty much knew. Such was the way of female classroom gossip.

Stain had killed so many professional heroes, but he was taken down by three new recruits. Some of the best of the best sure, but the pros were still leagues above them. So it had been Iida's speed, Todoroki's adaptability and decisiveness and Izuku's insane tactical mind and comprehension (as well as that devastating strength) that lead to their victory. That was how the girls puzzled it out anyway, the three of them were both the perfect foils and the perfect compliment to each other. The whole story was still unknown, so they could be wrong, but hearing Todoroki's disdain over the fact it had been Endeavor who'd gotten the credit and not any other hero had pretty much cinched it for them. Those three had taken down the serial killer who'd changed the world with his twisted ideals.

It was funny, hearing about that hadn't really come as much of a shock. In hindsight she'd felt Stain and Izuku were almost destined to fight, considering that the Ideals of that serial killer could well have been the same one's their boy developed if he'd slipped even once upon his path to heroism.

Still, as she watched him stare out upon the bay she felt herself relax even more. There was something strangely calming about Izuku Midoriya, the entire class felt it but not a single one of them had any clue how he managed it.

"What ya thinking?" she asked him suddenly, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Just a story" he replied distantly, his smile and gaze still on the three in the distance "One I think Eri will like"

She felt her breath catch suddenly when he turned to face her, his smile so wide and reassuring it reminded her of something that was _just out of reach._

"Your being here means the world to her Mina, _thank you_ "

Mina Ashido wasn't one for embarrassment, but being thanked so sincerely for something as important as Izuku and Mirio's desire to keep that tiny girl smiling? Well, she was thankful her skin was already pink and that it was already so warm out.

"Yeah" she ended up mumbling back, the boy watching the now returning figures and no longer paying her any attention "anytime"

It was embarrassing, because she truly meant it.

* * *

"For a long time, I didn't really believe I could be a hero"

Izuku started, eyes resting on Eri with a soft gaze. The others in a small circle with him at it's head and Eri upon the lap of Mina at his left. They each sat enraptured by his melancholic tone and the serious line of his lips. Though eyes had saddened slightly at the opening, they didn't dare interrupt.

"My quirk never manifested, but my dream was to be a hero. I spent all my time thinking on it, analysing the quirks of others to help me in the future, but deep down I didn't really think it was possible. I mean I was quirkless, at least I thought I was, as much as I forced myself to believe that it didn't matter the truth was that it did. That's how the world is, a powerless kid wouldn't be able to stand up against those with powers. But I focussed on my dream anyway, just not in the most productive of ways. I never actually trained, you see. I was weak, I was bullied and scared of everything"

He let out a sigh, shaking away the feelings that rose up in reminiscence, the vestiges of awful days that still bothered him. He smiled genuinely when he started up again.

"Until, someone acknowledged me. They didn't think I could be a hero either, at first, but they saw something in me. So they trained me, made me see that my dream wasn't so impossible. He helped me find my quirk, but body wasn't used to it. That's why I get so hurt when I use it at full power, my body never had chance to adapt and by the time I found it the backlash was far worse than it would've been if it had manifested normally. He took me to a place that people had been dumping trash at for years, with no care. He taught me that a hero shouldn't just focus on fighting bad guys but genuinely helping communities. So for the months before the U.A exams, I cleaned that place till not a scrap remained"

His eyes went to the horizon and he gestured with his chin for the others to look out as the sun rested upon the horizon. It's light causing the sea to glitter and the reddening sky to flare like fire.

"It's beautiful now, don't you think?"

Eri gasped in shock and awe, the others equally surprised but they'd already had an inkling about the revelation from knowing of the beaches state beforehand. The news that some anonymous person had cleared the entire shore had been near national considering the feat had been done without anyone noticing.

"Eri" Izuku brought her attention back to him and reached across to take both of her tiny, fragile hands. "This is where I began. I'll never forget my past, the good and the bad will always be apart of me and nothing can change that. It's true for you too, right? It's scary having all those memories, right?"

The girl nodded shyly, her eyes tearing up slightly as all her nightmares flashed briefly in her mind. The presence of her two saviours on either side of her doing more than she could ever articulate in calming her though. Izuku gripped tighter for a moment, a gently squeeze to show he wasn't done yet.

"You can start her too, you know? I don't know if you've got a dream yet, I don't know what you want to do with your future, but this beach already saved me. Would you like it to save you too?"

He didn't so much get a yes as he did a girl shaped ballistic missile to his stomach and a shrunken horn repeatedly stabbing into his chest. Still, he smiled and looked to his friends. Mirio was beaming with his thumb up, Mina grinning but her arms awkward as they wondered what to do now they weren't hugging Eri and Momo had her eyes closed and head turned slightly away. The smile was small but obvious, and he pretended he didn't see the small tear that had gathered in the corner of one eye.

* * *

 **Honestly, i've been struggling with this. I knew how I wanted it to go, but I don't think it comes across very well.**

 **All the major points are there, at least, but I'm don't think I wrote it well enough to really bring out what was in my head.**

 **To be fair though, i've never been good at _continuing_ stories. I'm alright at single chapter things (whether that good single chapter is the first or not is sometimes debatable) but I'm more an ****impromptu, suddenly in the mood writer and not someone who is verbose or skilled enough to really complete an entire story.**

 **Eh, whatever. I hope this wasn't too disappointing a follow up.**

 **Probably won't be a third chapter unless I have a really great idea.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Yourfellowwriter**


End file.
